


Счастливчик

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Гил — счастливчик. Так его называют коллеги. Ведь именно он поймал Хирурга, хотя это было даже не его расследование.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Счастливчик

Мартин осведомлен, как все шепчутся вокруг, называя Гила счастливчиком. Это ведь было не его расследование. Другие люди гонялись за Хирургом долгие годы. А потом один звонок — и всё. Гил Арройа — счастливчик. И Мартин Уитли сидит в тюрьме.

Мартин знает, что ему светит — ничего хорошего, точно ничего. А Гил — реально счастливчик. Мартин слышит это в рассказах собственного сына, который, может, сам еще не понял, что нашел себе нового отца. Малкольм еще не понял, а Мартин уже это заметил. И он бы не удивился, если и Джессика потом сменит мужа.

Гил — счастливчик. Мартин ненавидит Гила за то, что в тот день в их дом пришел именно он. Это мог быть кто угодно. Это мог быть человек, мечтавший поймать Хирурга, — и тогда это была бы честная игра: на кону были бы только свобода Мартина и жизнь полицейского. Но в их дом пришел именно Гил Арройа — и Мартин проиграл свободу, а Гил внезапно выиграл не только свою жизнь, но и семью Мартина.

Гил так и останется счастливчиком: и выросший Малкольм чаще будет смотреть в его сторону, чем на отца. Выросший Малкольм однажды выйдет за порог камеры и пообещает никогда больше не вернуться. Он и профессию себе выберет куда ближе к Гилу, чем к отцу.

Гил вообще счастливчик. Кроме телефона, книг, свиданий с родными и других привилегий Мартин просит у Николаса лишь одно: чтобы Гил Арройа поменьше времени уделял его семье. И где-то через полгода Малкольм случайно обмолвится, что Гил женится на женщине по имени Джекки. Счастливчик. И все его счастье создано Мартином Уитли.


End file.
